Jorvic Stormcall
Jorvic Stormcall is not known much in Vvardenfell. In truth, he prefers the isolation. This Nord has long valued his solitude and independence beyond all other things. He is a fierce warrior, etching out a life in the wildernesses of Solstheim. Early History Jorvic Stormcall was born to Hilda Bifursdottir and Thurim Icefoe, beginning his life in the unforgiving tundras of Skyrim. Even at a young age, it was expected that a Nord supports and protects his hearth, contributing to the family's survival. Every weekend, Jorvic and his father would hunt for boar and elk, completely reliant on the forest to provide their living. As many do, Jorvic began to dread the life of a peasant, enraptured by tales of grandeur and myth given to him by his elders. He often travelled from his family's hut in search of local shamans and bards, who would entertain the young man for a few scraps of meat. Upon reaching early adulthood, it became clear that to achieve greatness, he had to leave behind his past. With nothing more than a sack of meat and an iron blade, Jorvic Stormcall set out to claim his fate. Mercenary Life in Vvardenfell Jorvic Stormcall found his calling in Vvardenfell, employed as a mercenary by the Redoran. Though the Dunmer traditionalists were quick to dismiss the barbaric and unsightly Nord, they eventually began to respect his imposing nature and robust physique. Jorvic had years of experience hunting and homesteading, lending itself to a high strength and endurance, though he was not very intelligent; in fact, the Redoran saw fit to manipulate the Nord's dim wit and unfamiliarity in Vvardenfell, often handing him insufficient pay. This did little to dissuade the eager warrior, who was altogether pleased just to be carving a life in a strange new land. As the years passed, Jorvic grew both in skill and in knowledge, learning more about the Dunmer's culture and way of life. He eventually grew into the member of Ald'ruhn, earning prestige as a member of Redoran. The Nord eventually earned the title of Oathman, giving authenticity to his exploits. Jorvic earned his title after defeating a Storm Atronach in single combat, a feat which has been told alongside his name for many generations amongst his bloodline. Life in Ald'ruhn grew tedious for the warrior, and he once again felt the stagnancy of stationary life. He sought new excitement once more. Journey to Solstheim As Solstheim began to gain prominence as a resource-rich land, many prospective fortune-seekers made their way to the budding community. Jorvic Stormcall came to the island with a breath of fresh air, content to stake out his own piece of the real estate. Jorvic Stormcall was given increasingly lucrative (and dangerous) tasks. Upon finding Thirsk Mead Hall, Jorvic Stormcall spent most of his nights here and in the wilderness, spinning tales of his victories. Eventually, the warrior married, siring a child that would carry his legacy and pass on his stories. Still, the Nord's journey was far from over. As the Bloodmoon Prophecy came closer to fruition, Thirsk was destroyed, and Jorvic Stormcall sent his family away, staying behind to aid his people, and his land. The truth was that the grizzled warrior saw the prophecy as a way to finally meet ultimate fame and glory, and he desperately sought to become a hero, an icon of ''legend. '' When the Bloodmoon finally came, Jorvic Stormcall was never seen again. His family established themselves in the growing community of Raven Rock, telling stories of Jorvic until the day his line finally passed from Mundus. Personality Jorvic Stormcall was raised in the harsh wilderness of pre-imperial Skyrim, a land considered savage and dangerous. As a result, he is cautious and unerring, constantly aware of his surroundings and potential threats. Still, he is very trusting to those he has come to rely on, fervently loyal to his kin. He's a bit gruff and uncivilized, prefer the calm of nature to the clamor of city life. Trivia Jorvic Stormcall has done some peculiar things in his life. In his years of travel, there were many occasions that were altogether weird, such as: * Jorvic Stormcall was once chased by an entire flock of Cliffracers. Using a Dunmeri charm, he barely managed to escape the screaming horde of beasts. * Jorvic Stormcall has encountered quite a few Ash Cultists, putting up a collection of Sixth House ash statues and memorabilia, until his wife forced him to part with them in fear of the Tribunal Temple. * Despite being a Nord, Jorvic Stormcall actually prefers longblades to axes, and often used Dunmeri swords, which were seen as "overly frilly and elegant" to most Nords. Category:Character Category:Elder Scrolls